


Przyjaciel ojca

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [14]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Nowicki wiedział o wszystkim, Rosja - Freeform, Some Humor, Tajemnicza wyprawa Tomka, Tomek to cicha woda, czemu nie warto prosić przyjaciół o pomoc w wychowaniu syna, interpretacja kilku fragmentów, momenty Wilmuga przez całą fabułę, pojedynek z Gołosowowem, saga z perspektywy Tadka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Tadek Nowicki był chyba jedynym nieślepym uczestnikiem ich wypraw.Skrótowa analiza niemal całej sagi, z naciskiem na momenty, które dają do myślenia.Tak, Sally, tutaj nikt poprawnie nie używa słowa "przyjaciel", masz rację.(Zawarty fragment z książki "Tajemnicza wyprawa Tomka")
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga, Tomek Wilmowski/Sally Allan
Series: Wilmuga One shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Przyjaciel ojca

\- Ludzie, jest prawie północ, co wy niby robicie?  
Dwie głowy synchronicznie uniosły się znad przeciwnych stron długiego stołu we wspólnej kajucie. Nowicki rozłożył ręce i usprawiedliwił się:  
\- Na mnie nie krzycz, ja sobie grzecznie siedzę.  
Drugi z winowajców tylko lekko się uśmiechnął.  
\- Przeglądam mapy i projekt marszruty, który mi się nie podoba.  
\- Tobie się nigdy projekt Hakenbecka nie podoba.  
\- No właśnie…  
Wilmowski posłał im niedowierzająco rozczarowane spojrzenie, zamknął drzwi do pomieszczenia i dosiadł się do ławy obok Smugi, mimochodem zerkając mu na rozłożone na blacie mapy.  
\- Nasz dzieciak już śpi? – zainteresował się od razu bosman, z lekko czułym uśmiechem na wspomnienie ich nowej maskotki drużynowej.  
Wilmowski pokiwał głową.  
\- Na szczęście tak, choć myślałem już, że po prostu nie zaśnie.  
\- No zajarał się chłopak!  
\- Czekaj, ty naprawdę powiedziałeś mu, że będzie odpowiadał za bezpieczeństwo i wyżywienie wyprawy? – Smuga zapomniał o mapach, ledwo tłumiąc rozbawienie wyczekiwał odpowiedzi.  
Wilmowski skrył uśmiech i ponownie skinął głową.  
\- I jak to przyjął?  
\- Przejął się strasznie, Tadek ci potwierdzi…  
\- No wszedłem do kajuty, a ten sobie sztucer oglądał jak jakąś broń zaklętą… ten no… rany, jak się ten arturiański…  
\- Excalibur.  
\- Właśnie! – Tadek klasnął w dłonie.  
\- Biedny dzieciak…  
\- Moglibyście się przestać z tego nabijać? – Wilmowski uniósł znacząco brwi, gdy pozostali dwaj uważali najwyraźniej sytuację za przedni żart.  
\- Ależ my się wcale nie nabijamy, co panie Smuga? Przecież to ty, Andrzeju, wkręciłeś syna w taki numer!  
\- Ja wcale nie…  
\- To był twój pomysł – Smuga skinął lekko głową.  
\- Tylko jako żart! Nie sądziłem, że weźmie to na poważnie!  
Zerknęli po sobie, synchronicznie rozkładając ręce.  
\- Życie – uznał bosman zadowolonym tonem. Potem jednak zmitygował się, dodał pokrzepiająco – No ale nie łam się, obiecałem pędrakowi, że go nauczę strzelać w tajemnicy przed wami… - ściszył głos na koniec zdania.  
Wilmowski westchnął z rezygnacją, wyłapując ich rozbawienie po raz kolejny. Smuga z arcypoważną miną pokiwał głową.  
\- Rozumiem, to nie żebym o tym wiedział, że najlepiej do puszek sobie strzelajcie i…  
\- Tak, koło kotłowni sobie strzelnicę zrobimy! – podchwycił Nowicki – Nie żebym wam to mówił.  
\- Nie żebym o tym wiedział, ale to przedni pomysł, bosmanie.  
\- A dzięki, dzięki.  
\- Jesteście okropni – syknął na nich Wilmowski, ale jakoś żaden z nich zbytnio się tym nie przejął.  
\- A jak się zrobi za dobry, to go wam naślę – postanowił Nowicki, kiwając głową Smudze.  
\- Co? Nie! Czemu mi?  
\- No żebyś go pan strzelać nauczył.  
\- Ale ja nie umiem uczyć dzieci… ludzi… w ogóle kogokolwiek! – bronił się podróżnik, kręcąc głową.  
\- Mnie nauczyłeś – zauważył spokojnie Wilmowski.  
Na krótką chwilę ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały.  
\- To co innego – uznał Smuga powoli, ale widząc jakieś nieśmiałe oczekiwanie w oczach przyjaciela, skapitulował – Dobrze, jak bosmanowi skończą się pomysły, przejmę pałeczkę.  
\- No i gitara!  
\- Urządzacie konspirację jakby to był zamach stanu, a nie przejęty wizją przygód czternastolatek – zwrócił im ciężkim tonem uwagę geograf, wznosząc lekko oczy do nieba.  
\- Ten czternastolatek to ma wyjątkowo sprawny mechanizm konstruowania tyrad pytań.  
\- Jak każde dziecko… i Tadek.  
\- Ej! Przestańcie mnie używać jako argumentu!  
Tym razem i Wilmowski ledwo tłumił rozbawienie, gdy oburzone spojrzenie bosmana obrzuciło ich obu z urazą. Smuga śmiał się otwarcie, bez śladu skruchy.  
Nowicki prychnął w znaczący, obrażony sposób.  
\- Śmiejcie się, śmiejcie! A ja młodemu już anegdotek o was naopowiadam…  
\- No to ja jestem stuprocentowo bezpieczny, a ciebie, Andrzeju, miło było poznać – podsumował ze śmiechem Smuga.  
\- Spadaj – syknął na niego półgębkiem Wilmowski.  
\- Ty pan nie bądź taki mądry, coś sobie ubarwię i o was też się zrobi przednia historyjka!  
Podróżnik spojrzał na marynarza z jakimś napięciem, przekrzywił głowę i chwilę oceniał go spojrzeniem.  
\- Nie odważysz się, bosmanie.  
Nowicki uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Potrzymaj mi rum. 

******

\- Jeśli chcieliście mnie przestraszyć, przebierając się za Aborygenów, to zapomnieliście się pomalować na czarno! Po za tym to bardzo sympatyczni ludzie, cały ranek z nimi rozmawiałem!  
Tadek próbował się nie śmiać. Naprawdę próbował. Zakrył nawet twarz dłonią, gdy gryzienie się w policzek przestawało cokolwiek dawać.  
W porządku, chłopak miał rację, wyglądali na pewno dość komicznie. Grupka gotowych do walki łowców z bronią w dłoniach, z których najpełniej ubrany był tylko Smuga, który po za krótkimi spodniami założył też koszulę.  
Nowicki wbił wzrok w ścianę, by opanować śmiech, gdy Andrzej Wilmowski, za nic mając mało majestatyczny kontekst sceny, odezwał się nagannym tonem:  
\- Czy był wyraźny zakaz opuszczania budynku bez pozwolenia?  
\- Tak… - Tomek przestał wyglądać na rozbawionego.  
\- Był? – powtórzył Wilmowski na tyle groźnie, by stojący obok niego Smuga też uniósł dłoń od twarzy, nie chcąc psuć przyjacielowi chwili reprymendy swoim śmiechem.  
\- Tak, ale było wcześnie i…  
\- Czemu nie spytałeś o pozwolenie… - chciał chyba wspomnieć o Smudze, który odpowiadał za bezpieczeństwo ich wyprawy, ale musiał wyłapać mało wychowawczy stosunek podróżnika do sytuacji, bo dokończył inaczej – kogokolwiek z nas?  
\- Wszyscy jeszcze spali…  
Tadek niemal się dusił, zagryzł wargi i mocno zacisnął dłoń. Gdy napotkał rozbawione spojrzenie Smugi, obaj cicho parsknęli.  
Tomek spojrzał po nich z nadzieją na pomoc i w tej chwili obaj Wilmowscy doskonale już wiedzieli, że to nie będzie ostatni raz, gdy tak sobie stoją słuchając ochrzanu, który bawi wszystkich po za Andrzejem. Geograf rzucił ostre spojrzenie Nowickiemu.  
\- Tadek, idź się ubierz, co?  
Bosman cofnął się za ścianę. Głośny, szczerze donośny śmiech poniósł się wyraźnie z jego pokoju. Wilmowski przymknął oczy, licząc w myśli do dziesięciu.  
A potem usłyszał rozpaczliwie tłumiony śmiech też za sobą i z naganą spojrzał przez bark.  
„Oczekiwałem po tobie lepszej postawy!” skarcił przyjaciela wzrokiem, ale Smuga nie wydawał się tym faktem bardzo dotknięty.  
Wilmowski westchnął z rezygnacją.  
\- Ja przepraszam… - Tomek wykorzystał chwilę, by przyjąć skruszoną postawę i opuścić głowę.  
„Cóż za cudne teatrum!” mówiły śmiejące się jawnie oczy Smugi, gdy ten posłał krótkie spojrzenie Wilmowskiemu.  
\- Wszyscy sobie idźcie… - mruknął geograf i to był koniec jego wielkiej sceny zwracania uwagi synowi.  
Przyjaciele pomogą ci z wychowaniem syna, mówili. Będzie ci łatwiej, gdy będzie nastolatkiem, mówili…

*****

\- Czy interesuje was, że Tomek w ostatnim dniu nauki w szkole wdał się w bójkę?  
\- A wygrał? – padło jednocześnie z dwóch stron kajuty.  
Wilmowski zastygł w progu, jego twarz zrobiła się kamienna. Powoli skinął głową w wielce mówiący sposób, a potem bez słowa zamknął drzwi do kajuty Nowickiego, gdzie czasami Smuga chował się przed nim, jak chciał posiedzieć dłużej nad mapami i dobrze wiedział, że może za to zebrać.  
Jeszcze idąc korytarzem do syna, słyszał jak tamci dwaj się śmieją. Dobijający był brak dobrego przykładu idący od nich. Po prostu dobijający.  
Smuga pierwszy przestał się śmiać, powoli pokiwał głową sam do siebie, jakby właśnie coś zaobserwował.  
\- Hm? – bosman posłał mu wyczekujące spojrzenie.  
\- Andrzej jest z nami biedny czasami…  
\- Przez większość czasu bym powiedział, nie czasami!  
\- Ta… - podróżnik pochylił się nad mapą Afryki, zakręcił rysikiem w dłoni i znów odłączył się myślami od świata wokoło.  
Dopiero za drugim razem wyłapał, że Nowicki coś jeszcze mówił. Uniósł głowę, z jasną miną, że wcześniej za cholerę go nie słuchał.  
\- Mówię, że w sumie to powinien się już przyzwyczaić, skoro wyście mu też niezłe numery odstawiali.  
\- To pomówienia – Smuga pokręcił głową – Po za tym jeśli nawet, a było to dawno i nieprawda – urwał, gdy bosman krótko prasknął – jeśli nawet zdarzyło się czasami, bym coś – urwał ponownie, szukając określenia, w czym pomógł mu radośnie Tadek.  
\- Odwalił?  
\- Odwalił, tak właśnie! Więc jeśli nawet kilka razy tak być mogło, daleko mi do temperamentu naszego Tomka.  
Bosman zaśmiał się krótko.  
\- Niewiniątko – mruknął z rozbawieniem.  
\- Kolejne pomówienia.  
Mimo luźnego charakteru rozmowy, to chyba właśnie gdzieś w tamtej chwili do Tadka zaczęło coś docierać.  
„Naszego Tomka”  
Rzecz w tym, że Tomek nie był „ich”. Był Andrzeja, tylko Andrzeja. Co prawda przy dużej dozie dobrej woli słowo „nasz”, Nowicki mógłby zrozumieć jako uogólnienie ich podejścia do dzieciaka. Nasz Tomek – nasza maskotka, o którą trzeba dbać, nasz najmłodszy, najbardziej pakujący się w tarapaty przyjaciel. Nasz Tomek ryzykant, nasz własny nieletni D'Artagnan.  
Dlaczego jednak miał wrażenie, że słowo „nasz” nie do końca zawierało w sobie ich wszystkich? Czemu wtedy nieco uważniej zerknął na rozbawionego ich wymianą zdań podróżnika, jakby próbował odczytać jego myśli? Czemu nie zapomniał o całej rozmowie?  
Nie wiedział.  
Ale właśnie wtedy zaczął powolutku otwierać oczy na pewne sprawy. Na malutkie gesty, malutkie zgrzyty, których dotąd po prostu nie dostrzegał, bo były zbyt niepozorne, drobne i nieśmiałe, by ktokolwiek z otoczenia przyłożył do nich wagę.

****

\- Tam-tamy ostrzegają ich przed nami… to my jesteśmy tymi złymi w ich przekazie.  
Zdrowo zdziwione spojrzenie wbiło się w zamyśloną twarz Smugi. Wilmowski lekko ściszył głos.  
\- Znasz mowę tam-tamów?  
Krótki ruch głową.  
\- Tak, ale… ale proszę, byś nie mówił o tym nikomu – wskazał samym wzrokiem idącego na czele Tomka i Samba śpiewającego pieśń o jego czynach i pobiciu Castaneda przez Tadka.  
\- Oczywiście – Wilmowski nawet się nie zawahał.  
Przelotny, może sekundowy kontakt spojrzeń. Żadnego zdziwienia, żadnego dziękowania, czy namysłu.  
Jakby to było zupełnie naturalne dla Andrzeja, że o pewnych rzeczach ma wiedzieć tylko on. Jakby to było normlane, że jest zwyczajnie na innym szczeblu wtajemniczenia.  
\- Co mówią tam-tamy? – nie było skradania się w tym pytaniu. Wilmowski wiedział, że otrzyma odpowiedź. Wiedział, że on jeden otrzyma odpowiedź na każde pytanie.

Wilmowski miał świadomość, że wolno mu więcej. Okazywał to co prawda tylko w ostateczności, ale coś było… coś było w pewnych momentach ich wyprawy do Afryki.  
Było jakieś zdenerwowanie w ruchach, gdy Smuga nie wracał za długo z rekonesansu. Jakiś zimny, stanowczy upór, gdy się kłócił, że rana jest powierzchowna. Jakieś napięcie między nimi, gdy po raz pierwszy padło słowo „umierać”. Jakiś pełen wyrzutu gniew, gdy Smuga przyznał, że od dawna podejrzewa obecność trucizny w swoim organizmie. Suchy ton, jakieś nieubłagane decydowanie za niego, że dość już, że nie wolno mu dalej jechać konno. Jakiś lęk, gdy zaczęły się majaki… w porządku, wszyscy się przecież o niego bali wtedy. Ale nikt z nich nie bał się nawet w połowie tak, jak Wilmowski. Jakiś spokojny, świetnie zorientowany ton gdy to on – nikt inny, właśnie on – opisywał medykowi króla Ugandy, co konkretnie dzieje się ze Smugą. Jakieś takie nerwowe wyczekiwanie na wynik zabiegów, mających wypędzić „złego ducha”.  
Jakiś słaby, ciepły uśmiech podczas rozmowy z medykiem.  
\- Zastanawiam się, czy on aby nie jest uodporniony na działanie niektórych trucizn.  
Wilmowski zawahał się wtedy, powoli wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Cóż, mój przyjaciel nie należy do osób mówiących wiele o sobie, ale wiem, że był już wcześniej w Afryce, więc chyba nie możemy tego rzeczywiście wykluczyć.  
„Mój przyjaciel”, nie „nasz”.  
Wilmowski znał swoje miejsce w hierarchii osób bliskich Smudze i doskonale wiedział, że zostanie poinformowany o wszystkim jako pierwszy. Bo to był przecież przede wszystkim jego przyjaciel.  
Tomkowi powiedziano to już na wstępie.  
„Jan Smuga, przyjaciel twojego ojca”  
Dlaczego nikt po za Tadkiem Nowickim nie łapał zgrzytu?

Dlaczego tylko on jeden widział jak nienormalnie przebiegła rozmowa w afrykańskiej dziczy, gdy Tomek strzelał do ludzi – lampartów w samoobronie? Czy nikomu po za nim nie zaczęło coś migać alarmowo, gdy Smuga opuścił lekko wzrok i odparł cicho:  
\- Tak, Andrzeju. Tomek przeszedł chrzest bojowy, gdy został sam w obozie… i musiał strzelać do ludzi.  
Oczekiwał nagany, oczekiwał, że to on zostanie podciągnięty do odpowiedzialności. Choć przecież nie sam opuścił wtedy obóz, choć to nie od niego wyszedł ten pomysł. To on odpowiadał za Tomka pod nieobecność Andrzeja i było to dla niego oczywiste.  
Nowicki widział wtedy wyraźnie, jak między nimi była jakaś nić porozumienia, jakiś sposób na ustalanie tych spraw, jakaś oczywistość w relacji opiekuńczej.  
Nie oczekiwali od niego współdzielenia winy za zaniedbanie tej właśnie relacji i zostawienie Tomka samego w obozie na jedną krótką noc, która mogła się skończyć tragicznie. Oni już się podzielili odpowiedzialnością za to dziecko. I było to dla nich oczywiste…  
I nikt po za nim nie wyczuwał, że coś nie gra?

*****

\- Przyrodni brat pana Smugi zmarł tej nocy.  
Wszyscy byli zdumieni, wszystkich rozbiła wiadomość o kolejnej ofierze śmiertelnej na wyprawie do Tybetu. Ale tylko Wilmowski odezwał się cicho, jakoś ostrożnie, badając teren pod dalszą rozmowę.  
\- Nigdy nie słyszałem o twoim bracie.  
A przecież był mu najbliższy, prawda? Przecież powinien wiedzieć. Przecież to on wiedział o sprawach, o których inni nie wiedzieli. I czasami do grona „innych” wliczano nawet Nowickiego, nawet Tomka. On nie słyszał, więc oczywistym było, że nie mogli słyszeć i oni… bo to Andrzej wiedział o Smudze najwięcej.  
I to było dla tych dwóch oczywiste.  
Był nawet jakiś żal w słowach Wilmowskiego, jakieś niezrozumienie dla faktu, że jego przyjaciel nigdy nie wspomniał o skazanym na Sybir przyrodnim bracie. Jakieś pytanie „ale dlaczego? Czy myślałeś, że nie zrozumiem? Dlaczego się tym nie podzieliłeś? Ze mną… nie z nami wszystkim, konkretnie ze mną”  
I to wydało się Smudze całkowicie naturalne. Opuścił lekko głowę i tylko nią skinął. Wilmowski nie podjął tematu, tylko patrzył na przyjaciela z jakimś współczuciem. Nie winił go za zatajenie istnienia brata, tylko tego nie rozumiał. A potem już tylko było mu przykro, gdy słuchał chaotycznej, wymuszonej opowieści o Michale.  
Bo on jeden wiedział, że Smuga nie chciał nikomu nigdy o tym mówić, skoro nie powiedział tego jemu.  
To było przecież jasne.

****

To było jasnym, że Wilmowski wiedział więcej i miał do tego prawo. Podobnie jasnym było dla nich, że Tomek miał być chroniony przez Smugę, gdy chwilowo Wilmowskiego przy nich nie było. Nowicki nigdy wcześniej nie widział tak źle używanego określenia „przyjaciel ojca”, jakie miało miejsce w określeniu relacji Smugi z Tomkiem.  
Nie. Po prostu nie. To nie było „bycie przyjacielem ojca”, gdy w Nerczyńsku Tomek wyzwał na pojedynek sztabskapitana Gołosowa i powstał problem, kto powinien go zastąpić.

"Trzej przyjaciele i Gołosowow w ślad za esaułem Tucholskim opuścili salę balową.  
– Oszalałeś! Coś ty zrobił najlepszego?! – szepnął Smuga do Tomka.  
– Później wyjaśnię... Grozi nam niebezpieczeństwo... Specjalnie go sprowokowałem... – odszepnął Tomek.  
Weszli do gabinetu. Esauł Tucholski rzekł oschłym tonem:  
– Sztabskapitanie Gołosowow, ci panowie wyświadczyli władzom wojskowym dużą przysługę. Jego ekscelencja gubernator interesuje się nimi. Jest pan zobowiązany dać im satysfakcję!  
Gołosowow ze złością spojrzał na Tucholskiego. Był to oficer do specjalnych poruczeń i zarazem ulubieniec gubernatora. Jego opinia mogła zaważyć na dalszej karierze, toteż Gołosowow powstrzymał cisnące mu się na usta przekleństwo i tłumiąc wściekłość mruknął:  
– Nie miałem złego zamiaru, sam przyczepił się, czegóż chcecie ode mnie?  
W tej chwili do gabinetu wbiegł Naszkin.  
– Gospodi, taka nieprzyjemność spotkała panów w moim domu – zawołał.  
– Przeproś, sztabskapitanie, naszego miłego gościa, bo pomyśli, że znajduje się wśród bradiagów!  
– Pospiesz się pan, bo ręka mnie diabelnie świerzbi! – dodał bosman postępując ku żandarmowi.  
Smuga natychmiast zagrodził mu drogę, nie spuszczając czujnego wzroku z Tomka.  
Gołosowow drżał z gniewu, lecz czuł własną bezsilność. Skoro zausznik gubernatora i potentat syberyjski byli przeciwko niemu, nierozsądnie byłoby przeciwstawiać się im.  
Tomek obawiał się, że bosman lub Smuga mogą lada chwila przeszkodzić mu w jego zamiarach, podszedł więc do Naszkina i rzekł stanowczym tonem:  
– Przykro mi, że to... zdarzyło się tutaj, wszakże wśród ludzi honoru za policzek nie płaci się zwykłym przeproszeniem. Żądam satysfakcji z bronią w ręku.  
– Cóż, ma pan słuszność, ale proszę wziąć pod uwagę, że pojedynki są zakazane – zafrasował się Naszkin. – Co pan na to, esaule?  
Tucholski, do którego były zwrócone ostatnie słowa, ze złośliwym błyskiem w oczach spojrzał na oficera żandarmerii. Wielu wojskowych nie lubiło policji politycznej.  
– Zakaz zakazem, a honor honorem, zwłaszcza... oficera! – odparł. – Przy zachowaniu dyskrecji można by to jakoś urządzić.  
– A co będzie, jeśli tego pana spotka dalsza nieprzyjemność podczas pojedynku? – zapytał Gołosowow.  
– O ile nie brak panu odwagi, to o mnie proszę się nie troszczyć – wtrącił Tomek.  
– Dość tego, proszę o sekundantów – warknął Gołosowow.  
– Ejże, nie wytrzymam, jak mi Bóg miły – rozgniewał się bosman.  
– Panowie, panowie, proszę o chwilę cierpliwości – pojednawczo zawołał Naszkin. – Najlepiej niech sekundanci omówią to między sobą. Ja proponuję wymianę strzałów. W ten sposób wilk będzie syty i owca cała.  
Bosman pochylił się do Smugi.  
– Zwariował chłopak czy co? – zaoponował. – Po jakiego diabła ma się strzelać z tym żandarmem?! Jeśli nie mógł oddać mu policzka, zaraz zrobię to za niego i sprawa załatwiona!  
– Już za późno, bosmanie – odszepnął Smuga, powstrzymując krewkiego marynarza za ramię. – Tomek powiedział, że umyślnie go sprowokował. Grozi nam jakieś poważne niebezpieczeństwo...  
– Czyżby coś wyniuchał?  
– Prawdopodobnie. Milcz teraz...  
Smuga z niepokojeni śledził Tomka. Jednocześnie gubił się w domysłach, co mogło skłonić zazwyczaj rozsądnego młodzieńca do tak nierozważnego kroku.  
Było to tym bardziej niezrozumiałe, że Tomek zazwyczaj unikał walki z bronią w ręku, a pojedynki uważał za warcholską farsę. Do czego wobec tego zmierzał i z jakiego powodu? Proponowana przez Naszkina wymiana strzałów nie przedstawiała dla walczących zbyt dużego ryzyka. W starciu na takich warunkach, przeciwnicy przeważnie strzelali w powietrze, nie mierząc do siebie.  
Cóż jednak za cel mógł mieć Tomek, chcąc doprowadzić do parodii pojedynku?  
Smuga nie miał czasu na rozważanie sytuacji, bowiem Tomek ukłonił się Naszkinowi i rzekł:  
– Słuszna uwaga, proszę pana. Niech sekundanci ustalą warunki spotkania. Czy pan Smuga i pan Brol zechcą występować w moim imieniu?  
– Oczywiście, proszę bardzo – odparł Smuga. – Kto będzie reprezentował pana Gołosowowa?  
Oficer żandarmerii z drwiącym uśmiechem zwrócił się z prośbą do Tucholskiego i Naszkina. Nie odmówili. Sztabskapitan zadowolony mierzył przeciwnika lekceważącym spojrzeniem. W swojej karierze wojskowej odbył już przecież kilka pojedynków i z wszystkich wyszedł bez szwanku. Zabroniona rozprawa orężna, której patronowali tacy dwaj wpływowi ludzie jak Tucholski i Naszkin, nie groziła mu przykrymi następstwami, nawet gdyby zabił przeciwnika.  
Zgodnie z przepisami kodeksu honorowego obydwie strony udały się do oddzielnych pokoi w celu omówienia sprawy, potem zaś już tylko sami sekundanci mieli ustalić warunki spotkania.  
Zaledwie trzej przyjaciele znaleźli się w zacisznym gabinecie, bosman wybuchnął:  
– Jak amen w pacierzu wściekły rekin ugryzł cię w zadek i... oszalałeś! Cóżeś zrobił najlepszego?!  
– Milcz, bosmanie! – zgromił go Smuga. – Zaraz dowiemy się, dlaczego to uczynił.  
Młodzieniec, nic nie mówiąc, wyjął z kieszeni list Pawłowa do Gołosowowa i podał go przyjaciołom.  
– A więc Pawłow odgadł prawdę – odezwał się Smuga, na głos przeczytawszy pismo.  
– Nie posądzałem tej gadziny o taką przebiegłość – zdumiał się bosman. – Ukręcę mu łeb po powrocie do obozu!  
– To jeszcze nie wszystko – dodał Tomek i poinformował towarzyszy o swej rozmowie z Nataszą.  
Słuchali z napięciem, a gdy wyjaśnił, w jaki sposób doprowadził do zajścia z Gołosowowem, bosman pochwalił:  
– Gracko spisałeś się, brachu! Do licha, mdli mnie w dołku na myśl, że masz się nadstawić pod lufę temu żandarmowi! Panie Smuga, czy nie ma żadnych możliwości, żebym stanął do pojedynku zamiast Tomka?!  
– Od samego początku awantury szukam jakiegoś sposobu, by móc to uczynić – z namysłem odpowiedział Smuga. – Hm... Tomek jest niepełnoletni... Opiekun miałby prawo za niego wystąpić.  
– Jak amen w pacierzu to przednia myśl! – radował się bosman.  
– Naszkin i Tucholski wyglądają na przyzwoitych ludzi, na pewno zgodzą się, abym go zastąpił.  
– Nic z tego, szanowny panie! – porywczo zaprotestował marynarz. – Mnie ojciec Tomka zlecił opiekę, więc ja nadstawię karku. Rany boskie, w oczy nie mógłbym spojrzeć ani Wilmowskiemu, ani Sally, gdyby jemu się coś stało!  
– Bosmanie! Wiem, że ty za każdego z nas bez namysłu skoczyłbyś w ogień, lecz ja tu jestem dowódcą i ja decyduję. Przyrzekliście bezwzględne posłuszeństwo. Sam stanę do pojedynku, byle tylko sekundanci i Gołosowow nie robili trudności. Musimy unieszkodliwić Gołosowowa...  
– Skoro powołujesz się pan na dyscyplinę, to muszę ustąpić, lecz gdyby ci się nie poszczęściło, bez pojedynkowych ceregieli rozprawię się z Gołosowowem.  
– Głupstwa pleciesz! Gdyby mnie spotkało coś złego, rozkazuję ci umykać z Tomkiem do ojca i ostrzec o niebezpieczeństwie. Gołosowow już wie zbyt wiele.  
– Ech, co tu gadać, przecież zdmuchniesz go pan za jednym pociągnięciem cyngla! A tobie co, do licha? – naraz zdumiał się bosman.  
Tomek, blady jak płótno, wbił pałający wzrok w twarze przyjaciół i ciężko oddychał.  
– Tomku, co tobie? – zawołał przestraszony Smuga.  
Szukając wyjścia z trudnej sytuacji, zapomnieli o Tomku. Ten zaś, wzburzony do głębi duszy, nie mógł wypowiedzieć ani jednego słowa. Dopiero po długiej chwili nieco się opanował i drżącym głosem rzekł:  
– Więc wy... chcecie zrobić ze mnie... tchórza! Boicie się, że... on mnie... zastrzeli. Co wszyscy o mnie pomyślą?! I Natasza... i Zbyszek! Jeśli zabronicie mi pojedynku, zabiję się ze wstydu... przysięgam!  
Łzy pojawiły się w jego oczach. Bosman poderwał się z fotela:  
– Brachu kochany, nie przyszło mi to do łepetyny! Święta racja! Cóż jednak powiedzielibyśmy ojcu?  
– Co powiedzielibyście ojcu? A to, co ja bym musiał powiedzieć, gdyby któremuś z was przytrafiło się nieszczęście! – odparł Tomek, wycierając oczy chustką. – Wiem, że chcecie to zrobić przez wzgląd na moje bezpieczeństwo, ale to ja wyzwałem sztabskapitana...  
Smuga siedział nieruchomy, wpatrzony w ciemne okno. Gdy odwrócił się do przyjaciół, był już jak zwykle opanowany.  
– Ano, bosmanie, zapomnieliśmy, że Tomek mimo młodego wieku jest naprawdę dzielnym mężczyzną – powiedział poważnie. – Podczas wszystkich wypraw na równi z nami spogląda w oczy niebezpieczeństwu. O prawdziwej dojrzałości człowieka nie tyle świadczy wiek, ile jego postępowanie. Staniesz do pojedynku z Gołosowowem.  
– Serce mi się kraje na samą myśl... ale widzę, że nie może być inaczej – powiedział bosman ciężko wzdychając. – Teraz zbierz się do kupy, kochany brachu, i posłuchaj dobrej rady. Strzał z pistoletu nigdy nie jest dość pewny, mierz nisko, prosto w brzuch, wtedy położysz go na pewno!  
– Czas nagli, mówmy o sprawie – odezwał się Smuga, gdy znów usiedli naprzeciw siebie. – Powiedz, jaki jest twój plan, Tomku?  
– Chcę unieszkodliwić sztabskapitana – odparł. – Jeśli szczęście będzie mi sprzyjać, Gołosowow przez kilkanaście dni nie będzie mógł nam szkodzić. My tymczasem dotrzemy do obozu, uwięzimy Pawłowa i przemkniemy do Ałdanu.  
– Nie ulega wątpliwości, że przez pozbycie się Gołosowowa zyskalibyśmy na czasie – potwierdził Smuga. – Tym samym nie możemy się zgodzić jedynie na wymianę strzałów, która by nic nie dała. Bosmanie, idziemy do sekundantów Gołosowowa. Tomku, czy nie zadrży ci dłoń, gdy będziesz mierzył do człowieka? Pamiętaj, że to gra o życie nas wszystkich!  
– Niech pan się o to nie obawia – zapewnił Tomek.  
Wyszli. Tomek pozostał sam."

Nowicki od razu spojrzał na Smugę, jakby oczekiwał, że to jeszcze nie koniec całej sprawy. Nie napotkał jednak zrozumienia, nawet nie zdołał złapać z nim kontaktu wzrokowego.  
Nie wytrzymał i wypalił z tajonym gniewem:  
\- No przecież mu pan chyba nie pozwolisz!  
\- Co mam go, związać? – syknął przez zęby Smuga.  
\- Przekonaj go pan… nie wiem, do licha! To jeszcze dziecko, przecież… on nie może…  
Podróżnik oparł się o framugę, zamyślony ponuro zwrócił wzrok na Nowickiego.  
\- Masz broń przy sobie? – spytał nagle cicho po francusku.  
Tadek zmarszczył brwi, ale szybko pokiwał głową.  
\- Jasne.  
\- Wziąłeś broń ze sobą na przyjęcie?  
\- A pan masz? – zrewanżował się szeptem Nowicki.  
Chwila wahania, potem Smuga niemrawo wzruszył ramionami.  
\- To co innego.  
Bosman parsknął krótko, mimo okoliczności rozbrojony wartościowaniem łamania zasad i ich usprawiedliwianiem.  
\- Nieważne – uciął kwestię Smuga, unosząc dłoń – Masz ją przy sobie, konkretnie w tej chwili?  
\- Nie inaczej!  
\- Dasz radę strzelić bez przygotowania?  
\- Co pan knujesz u licha!?  
Zimne spojrzenie wbiło się w niego od razu.  
\- Nie pozwolę im tknąć tego dziecka – syknął szeptem.  
\- Złamiemy zasady pojedynku?  
\- Nie, jeśli Tomek trafi.  
\- Trafi! – z przejęciem zapewnił Nowicki – Chłopak strzela jak sam diabeł, wiem co mówię!  
\- Możliwe…  
\- Dobra, mów pan po prostu, co planujesz!  
Pochylił się do niego lekko, ściszonym tonem odparł:  
\- Jeśli Gołosowow nie wypadnie z gry przed swoim strzałem, mam gdzieś zasady pojedynku.  
\- Ale…  
\- Do diabła z jakimś tam honorem, chodzi o Tomka!  
Nowicki nie umiałby się zgodzić bardziej, ale chwilowo nie bardzo przyswajał, co konkretnie wobec tego zaplanował przyjaciel.  
\- Mam strzelić w niego?  
\- Nie. W coś, co narobi huku i dymu… nie wiem, może coś z pierzem, może szklanego… coś, co odwróci uwagę sekundantów.  
\- Rozumiem. A pan co zrobisz? – gdy długo nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, zmarszczył brwi i wyrzucił z siebie z niedowierzaniem – Planujesz się pan wmieszać między nich?  
\- W ostateczności.  
\- Strzelać czy tylko wejść na linię strzału?  
\- Nie wiem, cholera, zobaczę, jak wyjdzie!  
Nowicki szybko przeanalizował sytuację. Pokręcił głową.  
\- Zamieńmy się.  
\- Co?  
\- Pan narób huku, ja zasłonię Tomka.  
Kolejny raz lodowate spojrzenie utkwiło się w jego oczach. Smuga powoli pokręcił głową i bez śladu zwyczajnej sympatii do marynarza, odparł cicho:  
\- Nie. Ustaliliśmy to już.  
\- Byłeś pan ranny niedawno!  
\- Nic mi nie jest i koniec dyskusji.  
W ostateczności bosman posunął się do argumentu, którego nie używał dotąd w jakiejkolwiek sprzeczce.  
\- Andrzej mi łeb urwie…  
\- To mu nie mów – poradził z zimnym uporem Smuga, ostatni raz pokręcił głową – I to naprawdę jest koniec rozmowy.  
Miał kategoryczną pewność w głosie i spojrzeniu. Bosman odczytał w tym wręcz przekaz, który teoretycznie zupełnie tutaj nie pasował. „To mój dzieciak i ja będę za niego ginął, jeśli do tego dojdzie” Tylko, że to nie był jego dzieciak… i chyba nikt po za Tadkiem tego nie dostrzegał…  
Czy on jako jedyny miał tutaj oczy?!

Gapił się na drewniany sufit, nie mając nawet siły udawać, że śpi. Z czasem coraz trudniej przychodziło mu udawanie, że on akurat czuwa, że on akurat słyszy, że on akurat jest w pełni wszystkiego świadomy. Po prostu leżał, równo oddychając i łowiąc przegłos cichej rozmowy.  
\- Powiesz coś? – siedzący na progu Wilmowski od dłuższej chwili wodził spojrzeniem za snującym się bezcelowo koło domu Smugą.  
Podróżnik zatrzymał się na chwilę, bo szelest kroków ucichł.  
\- Ty i bosman nie powinniście z nami jechać.  
\- Powiedz coś, czego już nie mówiłeś i czego już nie uzgodniliśmy – poprawił się lekko znużonym tonem geograf.  
\- Niczego nie uzgadnialiśmy.  
\- Janie…  
\- Ty uznałeś, że nie bierzesz pod uwagę ryzyka – ton Smugi był cichy i kamienny.  
\- Biorę je pod uwagę – nie zgodził się cicho Wilmowski – Po prostu wychodzę z założenia, że nam się uda. Może trochę więcej optymizmu?  
\- Optymizm bywa zgubny.  
\- Nie wycofam się z Tadkiem za granicę, jeśli o to ci chodzi – Wilmowski westchnął cicho i dodał – Nie ma szans, byście zdołali odbić Zbyszka samodzielnie.  
\- Coś wymyślę.  
\- Czy ty musisz być tak uparty…?  
\- Nie ja bezsensownie narażam się na aresztowanie! Mi nikt nic nie udowodni, od samego początku usiłuję się doprosić, byś zmienił zdanie i odpuścił! – teraz w głosie Smugi zabrzmiała irytacja.  
\- Rozumiem twój niepokój, ale nie puszczę was tam samych.  
\- Nam nic nie zrobią!  
\- Nie wiesz tego.  
\- Do jasnej cholery, Andrzeju, Tomek ma legalne papiery, tak? Ja na dobrą sprawę też! Jedynie ty i Tadek ryzykujecie nie wiadomo po co i za nic nie próbujesz tego przemyśleć.  
\- Miałem dość czasu na przemyślenie tego.  
Syk pełen skrywanej frustracji był całą odpowiedzią. Wilmowski westchnął zrezygnowany, łagodniej spróbował:  
\- Janie, przestań się martwić, będzie dobrze.  
Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi przez bardzo długą chwilę. Nie było też słychać kroków czy choćby nerwowego stukania o coś.  
\- Pozwól mi zabić Pawłowa – odezwał się nagle cicho, sucho i jakoś obco wręcz Smuga. Nowicki lekko drgnął na te słowa, zupełnie zaskoczony.  
\- Rozmawialiśmy o tym – syknął Wilmowski nagannie.  
\- Nie, ty nam zakazałeś. Ale ryzyko jest za duże.  
\- Nie będziesz nikogo mordował, Janie.  
\- To nie mordowanie tylko ochrona!  
\- Powiedziałem: nie! – Wilmowski niemal podniósł głos – Rozumiem, że jesteś zdenerwowany i się martwisz, ale nie będziesz zabijał bezbronnego człowieka.  
\- Mogę dać mu broń.  
\- Nie.  
\- On wie za dużo, ryzyko i… - Smuga urwał, jakby nagle zabrakło mu słów – Pozwól mi go usunąć, póki się da!  
\- Nie ma takiej opcji. Nie będziesz stawał się równy im i…  
\- Mam to gdzieś, nie będę ryzykował!  
\- Nie TY ryzykujesz!  
\- Nie będę ryzykował utraty was! – warknął z niespodziewanym chłodem Smuga, ucinając coraz gwałtowniejszą wymianę zdań.  
Teraz to Wilmowski bardzo długo nie odpowiadał. Tak długo, że znów to Smuga podjął temat, napiętym, wręcz zdesperowanym tonem:  
\- Pozwól mi go zabić. Tak będzie bezpieczniej… tak musi… dzięki temu będziecie bezpieczniejsi. Proszę…  
\- Nie pozwolę ci go mordować dla nas. Nieważne jak to nazwiesz. Powód szlachetny, w porządku, ale to wciąż morderstwo.  
\- Przecież nie wymagam tego od ciebie! Ja to zrobię!  
Chyba jego upór już zaczął nieźle denerwować Wilmowskiego, bo uciął kategorycznie, z gniewem przebrzmiewającym w głosie:  
\- Dosyć. Nie znaczy nie. Przyswój ten fakt, jestem zwyczajnie przeciwny temu, byś miał mordować Pawłowa. Masz to gdzieś, to idź go zabij, proszę bardzo! Ale na moją aprobatę nie licz. Nie kontroluję twoich kroków, rób co chcesz.  
Przez długą, bardzo długą chwilę panowała kamienna cisza. Ale nie zabrzmiały kroki, nie było śladu po tym, by Smuga postąpił zgodnie ze swoimi poglądami poszedł pozbyć się Pawłowa.  
Nie zrobił wbrew woli Wilmowskiego, zrobił wbrew sobie. Tak po prostu. Tak po prostu stał w milczeniu tak długo, że Nowicki zwątpił już nawet, czy odezwie się w ogóle.  
Geograf też chyba o tym pomyślał, bo przerwał nieprzyjemną ciszę już łagodniej, bez gniewu czy napięcia:  
\- Nie zakładaj od razu najgorszego scenariusza, dobrze? – znów nie doczekał się reakcji, więc dodał – Nikomu nic się nie stanie. Posłuchaj… ja wiem, dlaczego tak się tym przejmujesz… ale to się nie powtórzy, wiesz? Nikt z nas nie zginie – westchnął cicho, gdy ponownie nie padły żadne słowa z drugiej strony.  
Deski lekko zatrzeszczały, gdy z nich wstał. Jego kroki cicho zaszurały, gdy oddalił się od budynku, zapewne podchodząc do Smugi. Teraz jego głos był zbyt cichy, by słowa dotarły do środka.  
Nowicki dalej gapił się w drewniany sufit. I teraz nie miał już podejrzeń, teraz miał już jasną teorię, którą popierał kolejnymi obserwacjami. Nikt by mu już nie powiedział, że tylko mu się wydaje… nic mu się już nie wydawało. 

****

Ogromnym zaskoczeniem dla bosmana – wtedy już kapitana Nowickiego – było, gdy odkrył, że nie on jeden jest świadomy nieprzyjacielskiego charakteru przyjaźni tych dwóch. Krótko mówiąc po prostu odebrało mu na chwilę mowę.  
Gdy pojawiła się kwestia dołączenia Sally do wyprawy na Nową Gwineę, Tomek spojrzał na ojca pytająco. Ten zawahał się, ocenił wzrokiem syna i pannę Allan. A potem spojrzał na Smugę.  
Wzrok Tomka bardzo swobodnie przeniósł się więc na niego.  
\- Czemu patrzycie na mnie? – spytał cicho Smuga, ku lekkiemu rozbawieniu reszty zebranych w gabinecie pana Harta.  
\- Jest pan kierownikiem wyprawy – odparła Sally – Co pan myśli o tym?  
Smuga mruknął pod nosem coś, co brzmiało niemal jak „no dzięki”, a potem się zamyślił. Zerknął na Wilmowskiego, jakby próbował wybadać jego stanowisko, nim powie co sam o tym sądzi.  
Potem na Tomka, ale tylko na krótko, znów wrócił spojrzeniem na przyjaciela. Zawahał się.  
\- Dobra, co myślisz? – spytał po polsku, gdy nie udało mu się jednoznacznie wywnioskować tego z miny Wilmowskiego.  
Spojrzenie wbiło się w niego.  
\- To ty dowodzisz.  
\- Ty podejmij decyzję prywatną.  
Chwilę po prostu na siebie patrzyli, potem Wilmowski zerknął na syna. Rozłożył lekko ręce.  
\- Zdaję się na ciebie.  
\- Zdrajca – mruknął Smuga, kręcąc lekko głową.  
\- No pozwól im pan!! – bosman wstawił się za młodymi jako pierwszy, gorliwie kiwając głową.  
Tomek patrzył na podróżnika z wyczekującą nadzieją. Smuga tylko westchnął i przeszedł na angielski:  
\- Prowadziłem już wyprawy, w których uczestniczyły kobiety i nie możemy tutaj tłumaczyć, że to by wykluczało udział Sally. Jedyne pytanie jakie mam, to co na to twoi rodzice?  
\- Są świadomi – westchnęła pani Allan – Jakoś od sześciu lat, panie Smuga, są zupełnie świadomi, co chce robić Sally w życiu.  
Twarz Tomka rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech. Sally wyglądała na bardzo zadowoloną, ale nie aż tak zdziwioną pozwoleniem na wyprawę, jak Tomek. Zupełnie jakby była przekonana, że dowódca nie będzie miał z tym problemu.  
Smuga zaproponował jeszcze udział Zbyszka i Nataszy, co w sumie przypadło do gustu wszystkim. A potem posłał ukradkowe spojrzenie Wilmowskiemu i syknął, pozornie z urazą:  
\- Dzięki ci wielkie.  
\- Sugerowałbyś się moją opinią, a to ty za nas odpowiadasz – bronił się z rozbawieniem geograf.  
Sceptyczne spojrzenie uświadomiło go, że Smuga ani odrobinę w to nie wierzy. Tomek śmiał się ukradkiem, patrząc prosto na nich i teraz powoli pokiwał głową.  
\- Powinniście po prostu raz a dobrze ustalić, kto robi za tego złego, a kto za tego, który daje się ubłagać! Byłoby łatwiej.  
\- Mądrala – prychnął Wilmowski do syna, ale wciąż się uśmiechał.  
\- Ale ma rację… - zauważył Smuga odruchowo.  
\- No to chyba już wybraliśmy – zaczął się śmiać Tomek, kiwając głową – Tak myślałem!  
Wilmowski i Smuga znów wymienili się spojrzeniami. Podróżnik wzruszył ramionami. Jakoś mu to nie przeszkadzało.  
I właśnie wtedy do Tadka dotarło coś jeszcze… Tomek wiedział. Doskonale wiedział i chyba go to bardziej bawiło niż martwiło czy kłopotało. Czerpał jawną satysfakcję z tego, że posiadał niepisany sojusz ze Smugą, co wiązało się z przeforsowywaniem połowy jego pomysłów przez bariery odpowiedzialności i prób bycia bardziej surowym rodzicem ze strony Wilmowskiego.  
Tomek wiedział. Od kiedy? Czy sam na to wpadł, czy któryś mu się z czegoś wygadał? Skąd wiedział, co dało mu do myślenia?

Nowicki chciał go o to spytać podczas wyprawy na Nową Gwineę, ale tam Tomek zbyt często podejmował niezdarne próby spędzania dłuższych chwil z Sally, więc Tadek wyrozumiale mu ten temat odpuścił. Potem była afera z szamanem, choroba Sally, ślub polowy na łodzi… a potem wyprawa się skończyła i Smuga ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki wybył sobie za ocean do Ameryki Południowej. I wtedy Nowicki wolał nie pytać o niego żadnego z Wilmowskich. Po prostu czekał.  
A potem człowiek, który zawsze znikał, tym razem zniknął sobie niemal na dobre i Nowicki naprawdę nie miał głowy do roztrząsania tej sprawy. Musiał się skupić na znalezieniu Smugi żywego.  
Nawet gdy spędzał z nim sam na sam całe dnie, gdy razem uciekli z niewoli, gdy przemierzyli lasy i rzekę, nie bardzo umiał zabrać się tego tematu. Z czasem przyłapał się na tym, że nie wie właściwie, o czym i po co miałby z nim mówić. Przecież wiedział wszystko, więc o co miałby go spytać?  
Dopiero gdy wszyscy szczęśliwie wrócili do Manaus, zainteresował się tym ponownie, gdy Tomek wyskoczył z pomysłem wakacji w Egipcie.  
Była jakaś prowokacja w głosie Tomka, gdy usiłował przekonać resztę do swego pomysłu, niby to argumentem, że Sally chciała zobaczyć Dolinę Królów. I był jakiś cień ponurej rezygnacji, gdy Wilmowski nawet nie próbował pytać, czemu Smuga zdecydował się zostać w Brazylii.

Wykorzystał chwilę podczas rejsu do Kairu, by rzucić tę jedną znaczącą uwagę.  
\- Czyli Smuga znów zdezerterował.  
Tomek skrzywił się lekko, pokiwał głową.  
\- Szlag trafia, jak można być tak upartym.  
\- Hm? – marynarz uniósł lekko brwi – Niby go rozumiem, stracił szmat czasu… ma pewnie spore zaległości…  
\- Ta – mruknął Tomek kwaśno – Zaległości to on ma ale z kontaktów międzyludzkich i to takie z ery neolitu.  
O. To było dość brutalne i dosadne określenie, zważywszy to jak Tomek uwielbiał Smugę. Nowicki zawahał się. Przypomniał sobie, jak młody przyjaciel dołączył do podróżnika podczas kilkudniowej wycieczki w stronę stacji kolejowych, tuż przed ich powrotem do Manaus. Sądził, że Tomek chciał pogadać o złocie Inków. Czy może jednak rozmawiali o czymś innym?  
Zerknął na Tomka uważnie.  
\- Coś ty brachu tak cięty dziś na niego?  
\- Bo mnie drażni to jak… ugh, nieważne – Tomek machnął ręką – Nie moja sprawa w sumie, nie powinienem się tym przejmować.  
\- Czym? – spytał ostrożnie marynarz, choć miał bardzo konkretne podejrzenia, o co może chodzić.  
Zmęczone spojrzenie zwróciło się na niego.  
\- Przecież wiesz.  
Oho, no tego to się Tadek nie spodziewał!  
Skinął powoli głową, z namysłem dobrał słowa.  
\- Wiem, byłem szczerze zdziwiony, gdy zaczęło mi się wydawać, że ty wiesz…  
Tomek parsknął z rozbawieniem.  
\- Nie doceniacie mnie.  
\- Od kiedy wiesz? – nie wytrzymał Nowicki.  
\- Od… zawsze? – Tomek uśmiechnął się na widok jego miny i sprecyzował – No dobrze, jakoś od Australii.  
\- Słu… co takiego?!  
Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby ten dzieciak połapał się szybciej od niego! On dopiero w Rosji zyskał pewność, wcześniej tylko co nieco podejrzewał i… spojrzał na Tomka zdezorientowany.  
\- Skąd?! – wydusił, z lekką irytacją widząc jego rozbawienie.  
\- Mam oczy, Tadku, to wszystko.  
\- Daruj sobie, coś musiało ci dać do myślenia!  
\- Hm… ja wiem? Może ta rozmowa w Australii, jak palnąłem Smudze, że jest wielkim łowcą, jak mi to bezczelnie powiedziałeś – dodał wypominającym tonem.  
\- Ale…  
\- No i wtedy, jak już skończył się ze mnie śmiać, rzucił coś takiego, że chciałby mieć kiedyś takiego syna jak ja.  
\- Mhm.  
\- No to go spytałem, czemu nie ma dzieci.  
\- I co?  
\- I mi nie odpowiedział.  
\- I to cię niby uświadomiło, że… - Nowicki urwał, widząc rozbawienie w oczach Tomka.  
Ten powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- No niby tak… ale mogłem też… mogłem też tak jakby kilka razy podpuścić go w pytaniach, żeby się zapętlił i patrzyć, jak nie umie odpowiedzieć. Albo zwrócić uwagę na to, jak mnie traktuje… - zawiesił głos i dokończył z perfidnym uśmiechem – Albo zwyczajnie zapytać o coś tatę, gdy wlazłem raz do namiotu o niewłaściwej porze i zdałem sobie sprawę, że pan Smuga chyba wcale nie ma nic do trzymania go za rękę, gdy śpi.  
Nowicki poczuł jak uchodzi z niego powietrze. Załamał się, po prostu się załamał. Gapił się na Tomka przez chwilę jakby nie miał pojęcia, co po prostu odpowiedzieć.  
Tomek zaczął się cicho śmiać, z wyrozumiałą miną poklepał go po barku i pokiwał głową powoli.  
\- Spokojnie, Tadku, nie wszystko trzeba wiedzieć o razu.  
\- Ale ja wiedziałem! Ja tylko…  
\- Od kiedy?  
\- Nieco… później.  
Tomek rozłożył ręce.  
\- No bywa i tak. Nie martw się, nie byłeś ostatni.  
\- O, a kto był, jeśli można? – Nowicki uniósł pytająco brwi.  
\- Pan Smuga – mruknął ponuro Tomek, ku jego zgrozie.  
\- Co?  
\- No to, co słyszysz…  
\- Ale… jak u licha ciężkiego!? – marynarz wyraźnie się pogubił w takich okolicznościach.  
\- No nie wiedział, po prostu. Moim zdaniem świadomie i celowo to wypierał i temu się tak wycofał, jak z nim ostatnio gadałem.  
\- Aha! To temu się tak na niego boczysz!  
\- Ano temu, Tadku. Powiedzmy, że… trochę go przeraziło to. Temu potem mnie unikał, taty unikał. A teraz nie płynie z nami… - dokończył grobowym, znużonym tonem Tomek – Próbowałem mu wbić do łba, czemu to zła taktyka, ale się uparł.  
\- Mhm… - Tadek już zrozumiał, powoli pokiwał głową – Czyli… jakby został w Brazylii, żeby… żeby co?  
\- Nie wiem, jego pytaj.  
I to był koniec rozmowy na tamtą chwilę. Przymusem nie byli w stanie wyegzekwować nic, na znajdującym się na innym kontynencie na dodatek podróżniku. Pozostało im się pogodzić z takim stanem rzeczy, albo po prostu czekać. Bez uzgadniania ze sobą, wybrali obaj opcję drugą. 

Tak więc Nowicki nie był ani odrobinę zaskoczony, gdy dotarł do nich telegram o bardzo krótkiej, prostej formie „Moi drodzy, opuszczam Brazylię. Odezwę się, gdy będę w Kairze, mam zlecenie, więcej powiem prywatnie. Smuga”.  
Jakoś absolutnie nie dziwiło go, że Smuga do nich przypłynął. Przez moment nawet nie wątpił w to, że do nich dołączy. To była tylko kwestia czasu.  
Tylko z lekkim uśmiechem słuchał więc, jak przedstawił im fakty zaginionej figurki i wyszedł z propozycją dołączenia do jego poszukiwań, które zostały na dobrą sprawę po prostu po znajomości zlecone.  
\- Powinniśmy się rozdzielić, by szybciej zbierać informacje – uznał tonem propozycji.  
Smuga lekko pokiwał głową, ale z wahaniem odparł:  
\- Nigdy nie lubiłem, gdy działaliśmy osobno.  
\- Zazwyczaj to goniliśmy ciebie, Janie – zauważył z lekkim uśmiechem Wilmowski.  
Smuga przewrócił lekko oczami, zupełnie jakby znów było wszystko dobrze, jakby wcale od nich nie uciekł na ten czas.  
\- No dobrze, niech tym razem więc będzie to ktoś inny…  
Nawet nie skończył mówić, gdy Tomek uniósł rękę, zerkając na żonę, bo właśnie w tej chwili Sally gorliwie pokiwała głową, z przejęciem wyrzucając z siebie:  
\- Dolina Królów!  
Smuga uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem.  
\- Czyli…  
\- Ja też chcę zobaczyć piramidy – Tomek skinął głową – Zgłaszam więc siebie i Sally do uciekania przed wami – zawyrokował z uśmiechem.  
\- Wcale przed wami nie uciekałem – Smuga posłał mu kamienne spojrzenie, lekko unosząc brwi.  
Nowicki parsknął krótko, ewidentnie biorąc stronę Tomka. Otrzymał cios spojrzeniem, więc niewinnie się uśmiechnął. Machnął ręką.  
\- Dobra, w sumie piramidy to jest pomysł. Ja się zabiorę z naszymi dzieciakami.  
\- Tadku… - dzieciaki, czyli młodzi państwo Wilmowscy posłali mu jednocześnie równie urażone spojrzenia, co spotkało się z ogromnym rozbawieniem reszty.  
\- Przepraszam, przepraszam, ale no dla mnie nadal jesteście dziećmi! – bronił się Nowicki, by go nie ukamienowano.  
Wilmowski z pobłażliwym rozbawieniem śledził potyczkę, wyraźnie starając się nie patrzyć na siedzącego naprzeciwko Smugę. Został jednak zmuszony do tego, gdy zapadła cisza. Napotkał lekko niepewne, jakby wycofane spojrzenie… Ale nie ujrzał w jego oczach znużenia, gniewu czy strachu. Tylko nieśmiałe wyczekiwanie.  
Więc to on się odezwał, wzruszając ramionami:  
\- Wygląda na to, że zostaliśmy skazani na siebie.  
\- Jakieś szesnaście lat temu, ale gratulacje, że to powoli ogarniacie! – roześmiał się serdecznie Nowicki, na co Tomek parsknął i pokiwał głową.  
\- Chcesz przydział do papierkowej roboty wypraw? – spytał uprzejmie Wilmowski, z diabolicznym uśmiechem.  
\- Grożą mi!!  
\- Prosisz się… - uświadomił go łagodnie Smuga, obecnie wzrokiem bazyliszka wpatrując się w marynarza.  
Tomek z zafascynowaną miną sięgnął po talerz z lokalnymi owocami, śledząc rozmowę niczym pasjonującą rozgrywkę sportową. Zerknął na Sally z uśmiechem i napotkał jej równie szczere rozbawienie.  
\- Nic tak nie rozluźnia wieczornych chwil, jak mała kłótnia w rodzinie.  
\- Oni się jeszcze nie kłócą… - Tomek pokręcił głową – Na razie tylko sobie przyjaźnie dyskutują.  
\- Nikt w tej rodzinie nie zna definicji słowa „przyjaźń”? – spytała Sally ze śmiechem i to momentalnie ucięło sprawę, gdy wszystkie pary oczu zwróciły się na nią – No co? – szepnęła, gdy milczenie trwało wymownie dobrą chwilą – A zna ktoś?  
Nikt nie odpowiedział, co było jasną reakcją. Czasami cisza mówi więcej niż słowa. 

Na przykład taka cisza, jaka spowijała wszystkich wokół, gdy szmat czasu później opuszczali Egipt, bogatsi o ból, lęk, rozpacz i chwile załamania, gdy wierzyli, że Tomek Wilmowski mógł zginąć na bezdrożach pustyni.  
Taka cisza, która panowała wokół, gdy wciąż jeszcze osłabiony po niewoli u Faraona, Tomek ciasno trzymał przy sobie żonę, patrząc jak nad Nilem powoli budzi się nowy dzień.  
Taka cisza, w jakiej Nowicki uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc jak do opartego o burtę statku Smugi, powoli podszedł Wilmowski i po prostu stanął obok. Jak uśmiech, obejmujący też oczy, zwrócił się na niego. Jak znów wszystko było dobrze, po raz pierwszy do bardzo dawna.  
Taka dobra, domowa cisza.  
Tęsknił za tą ciszą… bardzo tęsknił.


End file.
